


Pinholes in the Curtain of Night

by Highlander_II



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Carl has an idea.
Relationships: Carl (Van Helsing)/Gabriel Van Helsing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Pinholes in the Curtain of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryme_intrinseca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryme_intrinseca/gifts).



"Carl, what are we doing out here?" Van Helsing asked, stepping over a fallen log to follow the shuffling friar ahead of him.

"Just come on. You'll see when we get there." Carl didn't stop moving. He was walking like a man on a mission.

It wasn't that Van Helsing couldn't keep up. He just had no idea what they were doing out here in the middle of a field of wildflowers. At sunset.

"Carl-"

Still no further explanation as they kept walking through the field. At the edge of the field, just in front of a line of woods, Carl stopped and turned to face him. Carl glanced up at the sky, took a few steps to his left, then looked up again. Apparently this spot was deemed adequate, because Carl spread a blanket out on the ground at his feet.

Rather than ask more questions, Van Helsing just gave the friar a look. None of this was making sense to him.

"You can sit, Gabriel," Carl said, still puttering around with a bag he'd carried with him.

"Would you please enlighten me as to the purpose of this... trip?" The sun had almost completely set by this point and he wasn't understanding the purpose of being in a field in the dark.

"If you sit."

Resigned to his fate, Van Helsing sat on the blanket and waited for Carl to provide an explanation. Which still didn't come. Instead, the friar was placing items from his bag on the edge of the blanket before he sat down as well.

"Carl-"

"Oh, right. Of course. We're going to look at the stars." He pointed toward the sky.

Van Helsing glared at his companion. "Why?"

"Why not?" Carl seemed almost offended by Van Helsing's lack of enthusiasm. He sighed. "You have been on back-to-back assignments for months. Now, you finally have time to relax. So, relax. Lie back on the blanket and just look up at the sky." Carl then proceeded to demonstrate this described action.

Van Helsing wasn't convinced, but he followed Carl's lead, leaning back and looking up at the stars in the sky. They were beautiful. And far more visible out here than they were in the center of the city.

That was why they were out here.

He spent a long time just watching the sky. Then listening to Carl explain about the movements of the stars. As he was explaining, Carl moved closer and rested his head on Van Helsing's chest. They were quiet again, looking at the large expanse of the sky above them.

"Thank you, Carl," he said softly, letting his arm drape around the man's shoulders.

"You are, of course, welcome, Gabriel."


End file.
